Play Along
by Elina Crox
Summary: Tomoyo’s birthday is a special day for Sakura. She only wants to give her best friend the happiness she deserves but she can’t do it alone. Sakura decides to ask a favor from Eriol trying to play matchmaker. But, will her plan work out?


**Date Finished:** September 6, 2007  
**Fan Fiction By: **Huang Yi Li  
**Summary:**_Tomoyo's birthday is a special day for Sakura. She only wants to give her best friend the happiness she deserves but she can't do it alone. Sakura decides to ask a favor from Eriol trying to play matchmaker. But, will her plan work out?  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. All Card Captor Sakura characters do not belong to me._

This is for Tomoyo's birthday last September 3, 2007. To all of Tomoyo's fans out there, this is dedicated to all of you! I hope you enjoy reading this one.

* * *

**Play Along**  
_it's just for fun..._

"Happy birthday, Daidouji-san. Roses for you. And a teddy bear, too." Hiiragizawa Eriol presented Daidouji Tomoyo a bouquet of pink roses and a huge golden brown teddy bear with light purple ribbon around its neck. They were in the hall lined with lockers; some students were taking out books and stuff and some noticed them.

Surprised and a bit confused with Eriol's sudden out-of-character behavior--he never really paid as much attention to her as to Sakura--Tomoyo moved closer to him, close enough to speak in a low voice only both of them can hear. "Thank you for the kind gesture, Hiiragizawa-kun, but may I know what came up to your mind that you suddenly had the desire to surprise me with such lovely gifts?" She gave Eriol a seemingly innocent smile.

"Don't worry, Daidouji-san. This 'package' does not include any malicious intent. Besides, I doing this also partly because you're my friend and I care for you too." Eriol replied with a voice just enough for Tomoyo to hear and no one else. "Sakura-san asked a favor from me," he added and matched her smile with his genuine one.

September three. It was Tomoyo's birthday as well as it was an ordinary school day. Tomoyo never expected everyone to give importance to such but her classmates greeted her with the all-time traditional birthday song and some even gave her small presents. She thanked them saying she really appreciated the gifts but those were not enough to make her really happy.

Kinomoto Sakura arrived late in class that morning. She still baked some cookies and dropped by Twin Bells to buy a gift for Tomoyo. Upon seeing Sakura arrive in their classroom, Tomoyo had to smile inwardly. Sakura was her only happiness. She did not even really notice the gift bag Sakura was carrying.

"She cares for you, Daidouji-san." Eriol said in a serious tone this time interrupting Tomoyo's reminiscence. "She also wants to see you happy."

Tomoyo was still silent. Even if Sakura already had Syaoran to care for she still tried her best to give Tomoyo what she deserves. Happiness. On her supposed-to-be special day.

"I... get that part, but why you?" Tomoyo asked, a smirk and a quirk of her eyebrow surfaced from her delicate features.

Eriol intentionally thought for a moment, even rubbing his chin with his right hand, and then smiled innocently at Tomoyo, "That, I also have to find out myself."

His face, though not really funny, made Tomoyo laugh. She was amused with her best friend's choice of surprise for her but she was glad Sakura chose Eriol. Sakura knew she was sort of comfortable with him and it would be no problem for her to get along with him.

"Nice choice, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo remarked, her voice sounded amused with a hint of sarcasm which was not at all noticeable.

"Just play along, Daidouji-san. You wouldn't want to disappoint your best friend. Besides, it's your birthday today and you should enjoy. I'm with you for today. Just you and no one else." Eriol winked at her. Somehow, his charm had gotten through her and it caused her to blush but she was quick enough to recover from it for Eriol to notice.

"Hmm... that's a nice idea. But in one condition."

"What is it?"

"We will play a trick on Syaoran-kun tomorrow. Just for fun, really. Deal?" Tomoyo smirked.

Eriol thought it over.

"Deal."

-----------

"Sakura-chan, are you sure about your plans? I mean, we don't know what Hiiragizawa is capable of. He might do something bad to Tomoyo-chan."

"Syaoran-kun, don't think like that!" Li Syaoran received a painful thrust on his ribs with Sakura's elbow.

"Ow! But really!" Syaoran still protested even if he was already bending sideward, his hand soothing his throbbing side.

"I know Eriol-kun. He won't harm Tomoyo-chan. Besides, they sort of have similar brainwaves when it comes to teasing you and all." Sakura explained causing Syaoran to grimace. "Hey, how about we spy on them? Just so you'd be convinced that Eriol-kun's not a threat to Tomoyo-chan."

Syaoran snorted. "Fine, fine."

Sakura and Syaoran went to look for Tomoyo and Eriol. It was not hard looking for them. Both were walking toward the cafeteria perhaps to eat lunch. Tomoyo seemed happy for she and Eriol were laughing together. Tomoyo was holding the golden brown bear in her arms.

"What are they laughing about?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura while observing Tomoyo and Eriol from afar, curious of the conversation.

"I have no idea, but Tomoyo seems happy and all. I told you Eriol-kun won't do anything bad to her. He even gave her a nice teddy bear! How sweet of Eriol-kun!" Sakura sighed dreamily as she imagined herself blushing while being given a huge teddy bear on her birthday.

"Hmph! I could give you a teddy bear bigger than that." Syaoran grimaced once more but noticed Sakura was not paying attention. He shook her to bring her back to her senses. "Oi, Sakura-chan. Stop daydreaming. They're going in the cafeteria already."

"Oh, oh! Let's go!" Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand which caused him to blush. Both them hurriedly went to the cafeteria.

Tomoyo placed the teddy bear beside her in the booth they chose to sit in. Eriol laid the bouquet of roses beside him. Eriol then asked, "So, what do you plan to eat? My treat today. Even if it's your birthday."

"I'll have anything you'll have. As if the cafeteria offers a variety of food." Tomoyo replied with disinterest. She was never a fan of cafeteria food.

"All right then." Eriol snapped his fingers. In an instant, a familiar waitress walked towards them. She was carrying a silver tray with a variety of food which was obviously not from the cafeteria.

"Happy birthday, Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun said it's your birthday today and he wanted to surprise you so I volunteered to help out." Akizuki Nakuru, currently in a classy outfit for a waitress, greeted as she served Tomoyo and Eriol the food which ranged from appetizers to desserts. She even placed a small flower arrangement in the middle of the table to complete the presentation. She bowed low then said, "Enjoy your meal."

"Anyway, I'm off to class now! I'm gonna be late. Touya-kun might look for me!" Still carrying the tray, Nakuru dashed out of the cafeteria not minding people looking at her.

"Wow, Hiiragizawa-kun. I'm impressed. Are there any more surprises in store for me?" Tomoyo looked at the delicious treats before her in excitement. Sushi for the appetizers, T-bone steak with mashed potato for the main course, a glass of mango shake decorated with a slice of mango and a small colorful umbrella, and a slice of fancy chocolate cake for dessert. Surely these caught a lot of attention in the cafeteria causing girls to fall in love with Eriol and wanting to be in Tomoyo's place instead.

Tomoyo and Eriol did not mind them. All the food in front of her looked so delicious Tomoyo could not wait to dig in.

"Let's talk about surprises later, Daidouji-san. We eat for now. Enjoy!"

"I wish I were in Tomoyo-chan's place right now!" Sakura sobbed as she watched her best friend eat together with Eriol. "I didn't know he planned a lot for her. Look at them. They're so cute together! I don't mind Eriol-kun to have Tomoyo-chan as his girlfriend."

"WHAT?! That was your plan after all?! To make the two fall in love with each other and make Hiiragizawa forget about Kaho-sensei?"

"No, no. Not really. But I wish Tomoyo-chan could have somebody too like I have you."

"Oh... Well, it's all up to them now. We're only here to observe them and nothing more."

"Right." Sakura had to agree at that. She could not force two people to suddenly fall in love with each other, especially when one is committed. Also, she could not make decisions for other people. But then, what she did was that she gave both of them an opportunity.

-----------

The afternoon classes went smoothly and swiftly. The bell finally rang for dismissal. Students excitedly went out of their classrooms eager to go home already. Sakura approached Tomoyo who was still putting back her notebook and pencil case in her bag.

"Tomoyo-chan! How was your day?"

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. "It was great, thanks a lot to you!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I mean, I'm glad you enjoyed today on your birthday."

"Don't forget the party tonight! I expect you to be there. And Li-kun, too. And the rest of our classmates."

"Oh yeah! I hope I won't be late."

"Sakura-chan, c'mon!"

"I'm coming, Syaoran-kun! I'm going now, Tomoyo-chan. I'll be sure to be there on time. Li-kun will fetch me. Are you to be all right here?"

"That's great! I'm fine, I'm fine. Hiiragizawa-kun told me he'll come here after dismissal. He offered to fetch me."

"Oh! OK then. We're going. Take care!" Sakura bade Tomoyo goodbye and winked at her best friend. "He's a great guy, Tomoyo-chan."

Eriol arrived just after Sakura and Syaoran left. He was smiling and Tomoyo knew what it was for. "Hiiragizawa-kun, you're just in time."

"Right you are. By the way, care to discuss things in an ice cream parlor? This room is not so conducive for brainstorming." Eriol suggested. He was leaning on the door, his arms folded on his chest.

"Ice cream sounds like a good idea."

Tomoyo carried the huge teddy bear in her arms as they went to the ice cream parlor which was just a few blocks away. Walking beside Tomoyo, Eriol held the bouquet of flowers for her. Both were silent. Tomoyo thought about Sakura's words before she left. She suddenly knew her best friend's plan. 'Hiiragizawa-kun is a great friend and all, but...'

"Daidouji-san, we're here." Eriol interrupted her thoughts. She looked at him for a wile as she thought over Sakura's words. It only caused her to blush stupidly in front of Eriol. She shook her head and forgot about the thought. 'Nah! But we could be best of friends. That's for sure!'

"What was that for, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo heard what Eriol said after she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Nothing, Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo smiled at him innocently.

"OK... Let's go in."

They entered the ice cream parlor and looked for a booth. They needed comfortable chairs to sit on for it would take a while planning. They ordered two sundaes and discussed matters about the deal that they both made. They were enjoying the brainstorming laughing so hard at times when one comes up with an outrageously silly but ingenious idea to torment Syaoran.

Time passed and they had finally come up with a nice plan. They had also consumed their sundaes. The day had finally come to an end for both of them. Tomoyo would miss this.

"So, this is it. Life would be normal for me once again. Thank you very much for spending some time with me, Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo expressed her sentiments sincerely.

"I had a great time with you too, Daidouji-san. Life will never be normal. This day changed your course of destiny, Daidouji-san. It will forever be in a different path." Eriol tried to explain. His life changed as well. He never really had a great friend until this day came. He only had Kaho, his loved one, but it was different with her than with a friend. A friend named Daidouji Tomoyo.

With Tomoyo, he can be himself. He can have fun without worrying about anything. "You earned a friend, Daidouji-san. I did, too."

"Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo began, her voice seemed serious. "That's too corny but I have to agree with you on that. Hahaha!"

Eriol laughed with her. She was right, and it was not like him to say that. "Now that's what Sakura-san would like to hear! By the way, can we still spend some time together? As tricky friends more likely. My cute little descendant will enjoy the rest of his life with us."

Tomoyo laughed once more at Eriol. His offer was a good one and she just had to accept. "Sure! I can do the recording for you, too."

"Nice deal!"

"Indeed."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ok, it was not much of a fun fanfic but I hope you enjoy it. I'll probably revise the last parts and it better than that. Hehe. Anyway, please leave a review so I would know your opinions about this fanfic. Thanks in advance!

* * *


End file.
